


The End

by summerwritesshit



Category: Supernatural, The Last of Us
Genre: 14x20, I've taken quite a lot of creative liberty with what the finale gave us, Supernatural - Freeform, all hate can be directed to my tumblr, and I recently finished the last of us so I said hey, can you tell, dean isn't my fave but i somehow always end up writing from his point of view, dean's a pessimist, lets smash them both together, season 14 finale, this is kinda depressing, you have been warned fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwritesshit/pseuds/summerwritesshit
Summary: It's the end





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING  
> I want y'all to listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y97u-U0nvJM) while you read this fic. It's the main theme for The Last of Us, and what I was listening to while I was writing.

The headlights of the Impala lit up the road ahead, the washed-out greyscale of the scenery flying by. Lord knows what time it was, all clocks stopped long ago, but Dean had a feeling that it might have been about 2:30 in the afternoon. Despite the fact that all the windows were down, nothing could be heard outside the car but the purring of the engine. The impala flew along, the little bubble of light it created seemingly the only thing in the universe that still existed. There was no moon left in the sky, no stars, and no heaven. Just an endless abyss of black.

In the back seat, Cas and Sam barely stirred as Dean swerved slightly to miss a power pole lying on the ground, both so exhausted from their cross-country road trip. Dean spared a glance in the rear-view mirror to check on his sleeping passengers. Cas was snoring faintly, his grace having depleted a long time ago, along with his optimism. Sam just slept. 

Eyes back on the road, Dean concentrated on their destination. They were headed to Loving County, Texas, a tiny place with a population even smaller. In six long, long months of darkness, the zombies had wiped out most people on the planet, as far as the Winchesters could tell. There was no internet, no phone, no radio, no nothing. They had no way of knowing what was going on, apart from what was right in front of them. 

The three of them criss-crossed the country, searching for people, for someone, for anyone who was still alive. So far, they had only found two. Sam found Joel and Ellie half-starved and frozen in an old Lakeside resort in Colorado. After a small gun-fight, and lots of convincing, the duo were now holed up in the bunker, slogging through a mountain of wires and cables, trying to rig up a radio system to scan for any other signs of life. Dean didn’t like leaving two near strangers in his home by themselves, even though Ellie was only fourteen, he was sure the kid could cause a lot of damage. But it’s not like he had anything left to lose.

Loving County was their latest target on a dead-end mission to find survivors. As the place with the lowest population density in the US, it had fewer graves, and therefore fewer zombies, and a slightly better chance that someone had survived. Anyone still breathing, and not infected, could be rescued. Although, Dean couldn’t see much of a point to it. Better to leave them out there to a quicker death, rather than their slow starvation. They had plenty of food. Everything had gone south so quickly that no-one had survived to take the food from shops. Everywhere they went had salvageable cans, provided they could get past the zombies. But their will to do anything was draining faster than sand through a sieve, as everything they did was pointless.

There was nothing that could be done to fix the situation. 327.2 million citizens of the United States had turned into zombies. There was no way that three men would ever be able to kill that many, even if they lined up and waited their turn to take a shotgun shell to the face. And even if they could kill all of the zombies, what then? There were still only five people left alive in the whole place. It wouldn’t make a difference. 

There was no-one left in heaven, and everything from hell was already walking around on earth. Demons weren’t a problem, there were no human bodies left to use as vessels, and zombies were lousy hosts. All that rotted flesh couldn’t hold the energy of a demon, it just exploded everywhere. Dean had seen a demon try to possess one. It wasn’t pretty. 

There was nothing to be done really, except drive. They drove, and they drove. Each time finding a reason to go somewhere several days drive away. No-one was ready to admit the truth, that there was no point. They had already lost. So they drove.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all liked that, I actually have ideas for how I can turn it in to a full multi-chapter fic! Would you like Jack to come back? Do you want to see the Winchesters face off with god? Let me know here, or on tumblr @correlation-with-damnation


End file.
